unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nephilim/@comment-50.38.234.1-20160513170737
Everyone if entitled to their opinion, but if this were true, then God would be no better then satan. A God that is all love and all light, why would he destroy his own creation? That isn't unconditoinal love, death for something that is out of one's control isnt love at all. God is a light being. Satan was to at one point and made a choice to embrace his own darkness,which he wouldn't have done if it wasn't already within him. And since God created him, then God would also have to know the differance between light and dark. Each being was given this in order to choose. God didn't want a bunch of mindless drones, he wanted Angels and humans to be there because they want to be there, not because they had to be. The fallen Angels didn't all necessarily make the choice to follow satan, some of them wanted to experieince a physical life in a physical world after they saw how humans lived. They were willing to sacrifice the protection,safety and life of heaven in order to experieince the other side of who they were. And God let them. The Nephimim are the result of that choice, and God can't condemn them for something he gave them to begin with, freewill. The seperation isn't about good and evil, it's about understanding the light and the shadow within since all being are created with both aspects. Those who choose the shadow are offset by the light. Those who are drawn to the light are offset by the dark. And then there are some who choose to find the balance between the two and the purpose of that balance. Though man has trained people to deny the darkside of themselves, calling it evil, the reality is, it is a part of who we are. It's easy to love someone who treats you like a king or queen, but some strive for unconditional love, and this can only come from someone who they either hate or has caused serious pain to them. You never truely or fully understand love without pain. It's not pain that is evil, it's what we do with it that can be made evil, or it can be a blessing. It's with this understanding and knowledge that we are all truly able to make our choice. Nephimim are the offspring of both, they are the balance between the two worlds. And they are subject to the same choice as every other creation. You are corect that the energy is different, most humans are drawn to them or offset by them or sense that something is different about them. They are different, they are half breeds,lol, but this doesn't make them evil. They have a greater understanding of both worlds because are a part of both worlds/realms. It's a part of their spiritual DNA. They have access to he light, God and heavens because they are the children of the light, but also know the cold harshness of the world because the walk and live among it. They are often the Mystics of the world. Some are more enlightened to the light or higher realms, some are more connected to this world, and some are more connected to the shadows according to whatit is they are wanting to learn or teach in. They can bring a better understanding to the Angels because they know and understand what it's like to be human. They can bring the power of the Angels to humans because they are Angels themselves. They can bring light to the lower spiritual realms for those who are lost because they are not bound by their own darkness, they have learned to overcome the fear that comes with it and have learned to create light where there is none. They understand the path the leads to evil, but that understanding doesn't mean they will chose that path. In fact, very few will go that far. Because of their light, it would take a demon to walk them down that path as well as a desire to become that way. Anyway's, reguardless of the perceptions and fears of man, common sense is often a good guide :) This is just my understanding and I hope the fear and misconceptions of Nephalim will eventually fade and people, Nephalim and human alike can understand each other for who they really are and judgement will be reserved by action, not heritage. I find much of your information both humerous and inaccurate. But I guess this is what happens when mankind sensationalizes myths and legends because they are more dramtic and entertaining then the truth.